


Canon!Laina Just Before the Main Storyline

by thelightofmorning



Series: Tales of the Aurelii [11]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelightofmorning/pseuds/thelightofmorning
Summary: Portrait of Laina South-Wind done in AzaleaDoll's Viking Woman. Alduin, beware.





	Canon!Laina Just Before the Main Storyline




End file.
